


God’s Grace

by FandomGirl_1344



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl_1344/pseuds/FandomGirl_1344
Summary: God went down to earth, without her powers, for reasons only she knows. She left The Archangel Michael in charge. Things went haywire, and now the whole of heaven and hell are at stake. Creatures rocked through both places, Michael was accused of treasion and is being threatened of falling. This are bad, and can only get worse with their lord to protect them.This will be updated every second FridayShips:Michael x UrielBeelzebub x GabrielCrowley x Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Michael (Good Omens), Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	1. Title? What is that?

**God Narrating = Bold Text**

_POVS = Leaning Text_

**Now, Normally I would start at the very start, in the Garden Of Eden, but not today, because we all know how that went. A quick summary in case you don’t. There was a serpent who attempted Eve to eating an apple off of The Forbidden Tree Of Knowledge, that Serpent then went onto meeting the angel who guarded the eastern gate. That moment the serpent had fallen in love with the angel, Footnote: the serpent was a Demon named Crowley, and the Angel was named Aziraphale. Anyway lets skip ahead. The Antichrist was born to destroy the world and start the war. He didn’t end up doing that because of his very lovely friends. The Angels and Demons didn’t like that... blah blah blah. A few years later Crowley finally told Aziraphale fault he loved him, Aziraphale said it back, and now, current day they are preparing for a wedding......... Huh... I did start the story from the start didn’t I....? I really need to stop doing that.**

Michael was sitting in their office when they had heard the quiet taps getting closer to their office. This was unusual, Angels don’t usually run. Gabriel swung the door open, with a loud thud it had hit the wall. Michael grumbled, will he ever learn how to knock? is wasn’t the first time he had done that of course, Gabriel was quite the drama queen. Michael didn’t look up from the paperwork that they were working on. They heard Gabriel approach their desk.

“Yes Gabriel?” 

“yes um hi.... you have been requested..., for a Uhm, meeting...” Gabriel has said, voice breaking slightly.

Michael glanced up at him, and looked back down. Gabriel’s face was red and he looked nervous, “there has been no meeting scheduled.” Michael said rummaging through some paperwork. Their auburn hair falling slightly over their face. It had been years since the Apocawasn’t, and since then, there had been no break in work. For an enteral being who didn’t need sleep, they were sure craving for some right about now. Michael rifled through the papers to pluck the last page from the pile. They made a show of smoothing it against the table for no apparent reason, before signing it.

”Well, no but, I think.... This one you should go to....” Gabriel chose his words carefully, knowing that Michael was still in charge. They had always been. Michael was one of the most powerful entities in heaven, apart from the obvious. They were the oldest amongst all the angels. They had been around before the first Star was made. Michael was god’s first creation. Even their name meant, ‘(one) who is like God.’ Gabriel didn’t want to come across as rude when Michael was near. Michael Looked up from their paperwork and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel,

“and why’s that?” Michael asks in a voice refined of all flaws. 

“Well um, it’s a one on one meeting with..... The Almighty...” Gabriel finished swallowing the lump in his throat. Usually Gabriel was always over confident, but when it came to the Almighty, most, if not all, Angels got like this. All shy and clumsy. Michael coughed twice. To anyone walking past the office it would’ve just looked like they were clearing their throat, but After working side-by-side with Michael for the past 2000 years Gabriel knew that was about as close as to freaking out Michael has ever gotten. 

“Right then! Best not keep her waiting! Lead the way?” Michael said standing up with a big smile. They were freaking out. Shit. Michael doesn’t smile often, there are only three ways you can get that angel to smile. One, telling them there is no more paperwork for the rest of the year. Two, Uriel. Three, when they were nervous. Gabriel turned and walked back through the door that was still wide open and waited outside for Michael to follow. Michael walked around their desk. The office was fully white, on the right side of their office, there was a white leather sofa and a small coffee table. Sitting on the desk was neatly stacked piles of paper and a pot plant. Behind the desk was a light grey chair, and behind the chair was a window. Well, it was a window sure. But the whole wall was the window. It looked over the north side of heaven. It was quite a lovely view in Gabriel’s opinion. Michael walked through the doorway and shut the door behind them. 

Gabriel lead Michael down through some halls and up to the elevator, he walked inside and held the door for Michael. Once they were both in he pressed a golden button at the very top. Angels couldn’t press that button, even if they wanted to, it was locked and couldn’t be pressed unless it wanted to be. There was a satisfying ding, an the doors closed. Michael was silent, they didn’t know what was going on, were they in trouble, had they done something wrong? Nobody ever got to speak with The Almighty, even The Metatron And that was literally his job for heavens sake. God just never really has anything to..... say. 

“So...-“ Gabriel started trying to fill the awkward silence.

”please don’t speak.” Michael interrupted trying to keep them-self together internally.

Gabriel gave an apologetic nod. ‘ _What was taking this trip so long_?’ Sure they didn’t know exactly were they were going, but it had felt like a millennial ago when they had stepped in. By the time Michael had finished that thought the elevator dinged again, the doors spreading wide open to reveal a meadow of some sorts.

The temperature was an ambient twenty-five degrees or so and the flower-perfumed air was alive with the song of birds. They could hear a gentle tinkle and splash nearby, and when Michael stepped out they could see that they were near a large stream of perfectly clear water running over a rocky bed. On closer inspection they noticed that the river was teaming with plump silver fish and there were signs of otters burrowing in the soft banks. When Michael looked to the sky they saw two suns, one larger and more yellow than the other. With one last look of confusion they heard the elevator ding again, and Gabriel was no longer in sight. Right. Now they were freaking out. ‘Stay calm, your fine. What are you freaking out about..... I haven’t done anything wrong, have I? Mayb-‘ Michael was thinking to them-self before they were interrupted by the most soothing voice they had ever heard.

“Mickey! What’s up?!” The female-like voice had greeted.

Michael spun around, they had expected to be starring at a taller, women like figure with long chestnut hair and white robes, but nope! A lot had changed since the last time they had seen their creator. Sure God was a women figure, but everything else had changed. Instead of wearing long white robes, she was wearing blue high raised ripped jeans, with a plain white top tucked in. Her used to be long chestnut hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail by a light grey Scrunchie. She was wearing black boots with unneeded laces, but her height, she wasn’t 10 feet tall anymore, she was roughly the same size as Michael. Though Michael still had the ‘parts’ of a women their build was more athletic, Gods build was very, very curved.

“Give us some skin!” God held her hand up for a high five, but Michael wasn’t on board with human greetings, she they were very confused. “Oh come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

”ummm...?” Michael, copied her and held her hand up, then The Almighty smacked it. Not hard, but a tingle went through Michael’s body. It felt like a surge of power had just hit her. Which it had, but they didn’t know that yet. 

“Great!” She announced like she was the proudest mum in the world. “This was nice. I will be heading down to earth for a couple of weeks, without any of my abilities, so you are now in charge. So yeah, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She said with a small chuckle. “Oh, one more thing, don’t tell anybody about this.”

”wait but you’ll be-“ Michael tried but it was to late she had disappeared and was gone as quick as she came.

“Mortal....” Michael finished. A sudden surge of power flows through their body, taking over all Michaels cells, and rewriting their DNA. Pain shot through every vain and every muscle. Michael fell to their knees, but the pain was already gone, their once blue eyes, were now glowing a light gold. They felt new, in a way. Michael didn’t remember hopping back into the elevator, but she was now walking back to her office, a bright new aura surrounding her, and an almost halo like thing floating above their head. All they had to do was make it back to their office without anyone noticing, then they would figure something out, but like most thing, it didn’t go to plan. 

“Michael?” They heard a voice, it was Uriel. “Are you alright?” Michael turned to look at her fellow Angel, they smiled. Again, point two: Uriel made Michael smile. Michael loved Uriel, and Uriel loves Michael just as much, but being the blind angles they are, neither of them have noticed their own feelings yet.

“I have just had the weirdest day of my life” and within seconds Michael collapsed, and darkness swallowed up their vision.


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Michael x Uriel chapter till then end.

Michael groaned, and tried to sit up, but fell straight back down because the texture of the ground wasn’t grippy anymore, it was soft, and cozy. Like a bed. It is a bed. Michael opened their eyes to find them-self lying in a bed. Sure heaven had beds, but they were only located in an Angles chamber, which were never really used. There wasn’t ever a need to use them. They didn’t remember going to their chamber, it didn’t look, or smell like their room either. Heaven was extremely strict when it came to... anything really. Heaven had lots of rules, no touching, no talking back, straight posture, don’t show weaknesses. Back to the matter at hand, the last thing that Michael could remember was... 

“Uriel!” They called,

Michael could feel Uriel’s presents nearby, they didn’t know were until Uriel popped her head around the corner. Uriel smiled and made her way over to the bed, careful not to get to close to make Michael uncomfortable. She had miracled a stool, and had sat down next to the bed.

“How are you feeling? You’re looking a little pale” Uriel asked. Worry spread across the Archangel’s face, Ángels weren’t supposed to be ‘get sick’ or ‘look pale’. Michael chuckles a little, which surprised not just Uriel but also them-self. Uriel looked at Michael in awe, she didn’t even realise that she was blushing. Uriel could have just kept looking at Michael for the rest of entirety, simply just admiring the way that their eyes shone lightly, or the way they always had perfect hair. The golden speckles on Michael’s cheeks were glowing, they had been since their..... Interaction? With The Almighty. 

“Have I got something on my face, or are you just admiring?” Michael asked sweetly,

voice as thick as honey. Michael was actually surprisingly good at flirting; When it came to Uriel anyway, they didn’t know why that was, in fact they felt like they would only ever purposely flirt with Uriel. When Michael and Uriel flirted with each other, it wasn’t lusting. Not really. The two Angels had been ‘dancing’ around each other of ages; not that angels danced, that was a known fact. The speckles on Uriel’s cheek were glowing a deep pink(ish)-red. The embarrassment had reached passed her corporal form and leaked through into her whole angelic essence.

“I-I’m sorry i d-don’t mean to stare...” Uriel looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She honestly didn’t mean to stare. It was this ongoing itch at the back of her mind, a burn in her heart, or a flutter of the stomach. When it was just the two of them alone, (which rarely ever happened) Uriel couldn’t control her actions, as well, as she could when it was anyone else.

Michael sighed, not that they needed to, it wasn’t loud enough for Uriel to hear though. Now, they weren’t sad, they were disappointed in an annoyed way. They didn’t like it how everyone was so stiff when they were around. Sure, respect it one of the most important things in heaven, it was what shaped the perfect angel. This wasn’t respect, it had reached another level, nobody wanted to be themselves around Michael, they wanted to be perfect. Which wasn’t great sometimes, that’s why she liked her fellow Archangels, they weren’t as bad as the lower classed angles. Even then, Gabriel and Sandalphon still tried to hide the flaws. Michael didn’t like that because, everyone has flaws, even angles. It’s what makes their personality, but they tried to dim the flaws, it was like trying to put a candle under a bowl, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t....... Nice. That’s why Michael valued Uriel’s... friendship. Uriel didn’t try as hard to dim the light that burned so bright inside of her. She didn’t hide her real self. It was nice, because only Michael ever got to see Uriel’s bright, non-work related, side. The kindness, the compassion, they loved it. All of it.

Oh no.

Michael felt like she was hit by lightning. Well, not literally, they’d felt that before. when Gabriel missed his target that one, no, two....maybe three? Times during training, It wasn’t that nice. This feeling wasn’t physical, No, no, no this was.... Different 

“So, um, before you collapsed on the ground, you said something about being the weirdest day ever?” Uriel was trying to change the topic. “What did you mean by that?” She asked looking back at Michael. She knew that Michael was on the more personal level, they didn’t really like sharing feelings or.... anything for that matter, with other angels. So she didn’t really expect an answer.

“God went down to earth as a mortal, and left me in charge” Michael said really fast, but Uriel still caught what they had said. “And I have no idea what I’m doing.” Uriel’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open.

“Wait, what?” Uriel was now standing, the chair had miracled away. Michael stepped out of the bed.

“I have all her ability’s, all of everything, I can feel it flowing through my blood. The energy, the...... Power. I don’t know where she went, what if something happens.” Michael was having a panic attack. What the heaven are they going to do. “I’m going to mess this up, I-I can’t do this Uri. I’m just an angel, this isn’t going to work, I’m going to be the fall of heaven...... why me?!” Michael was now leaning against the blindingly white walls of the room. Uriel walked over to Michael and unthinkingly wrapped her arms around the distressed Archangel.

“It’s going to be fine, you’ll do great!” Uriel said trying to be encouraging. Uriel guided Michael back down to the bed to sit them down. Michael sat down, Uriel sitting next to them, reaching one hand up she runs her fingers through Michael’s perfectly neat hair. 

>Can’t show any sign of weakness (2)

>NO TOUCHING (3)

Oh dear, angels weren’t allowed to touch, that had been the first rule since the fall. This was because most angels fell because they had some sort of relationship with one another, which usually started with, grooming wings, brushing hair, hugging, ect. That didn’t stop them though, they didn’t want Uriel to stop, it felt nice, but this was definitely against the rules. Like, really really against the rules.

Just when Michael was about to pull away, there was a loud screeching noice. A blood hurtling scream follow not far behind. The two Archangels looked at each other and shot to their feet. Rushing through the doors of Uriel’s chambers and down the hall. There was blood, everywhere. The golden liquid spread across every inch of the hallway they had run into.

“Oh dear Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What happens next? XD idk either. We will both find out I guess...  
> 


	3. Elevator

It was freezing. Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the icy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth. Angels shouldn’t get cold, something was very wrong. A thin mist glooms through each and every hallway the blood was everywhere it’s smeared across the walls, puddles of gold shining blood was dripped on the floor, handprints of it ran down the walls. 

The duo went pale. Michael cautiously approaches the blood, one foot in front of the other, being careful to not get any on them self. They bends down near one of the puddles, they reaches two fingers out and dips them in the blood, it was warm. Whatever this was, it couldn’t be to far away. A shriek of terror ran down the halls. Michael shoots to their feet and stares down the empty hall.

They start to chase the sound, quickening their pace every step they takes. More blood was smeared, more puddles, more everything. They started sprinting, skidding around every corner they turned. Again, another gut-wrenching scream, this one was different it was out of fear, not pain. Michael continued sprinting towards the screams. They couldn’t locate the screams, the mist disoriented them. They skids around the last corner, coming face to face with a creature, The blood drains from Michael’s face. Their heart beats faster in their chest. They can’t move, their paralysed. The, thing, let out a growl, a long loud rumble.

‘It’s the type of growl that would start at the top of someone’s throat and make it deep down to the bottom of someone else’s.’ A growl that would split mountains, send tsunamis through still water, make people turn and run as fast as they could. Not for Michael though, they are stuck in the place. The creature opens its long wide mouth, threatening to eat them whole. It’s rough, spiny tongue reaches for their face, the thorns almost right near their eyes now. Michael summoned their sword and impaled the beast-thing. it’s tongue moved upwards and left an open wound across Michael’s eye. The creature falls to the floor in front of them, there was a shriek of pain from the thing then it dissolves into this, thick black heap.

Michael clutches the wound, blood gushing out, they couldn’t see through their left eye anymore, they drew their hands away to look at them, they were covered in blood, they let the blood trickle through their fingers. They watch as the blood drips onto the ground. Uriel sprinted around the corner and crashed into the back of Michael, sending them both to the ground. Michael groaned and tried to sit up, but only to realise that Uriel was still on her back, arms wrapped around their body by accident.

Uriel rolled off Michael’s back and apologised, before standing and offering her hand for Michael to take. They took it. Uriel gasps when she saw Michael’s eye. She raised a hand to cup Michael’s cheek, before they could protest, there was a bright glow of golden light and the wound was healed, and the blood had cleared up from the places it had been, on both Michael, and throughout Heaven. They still had a lot to figure out.

because Gabriel had the best timing, he walked around the corner where Michael and Uriel had just walked around. The two Archangels were still hand in hand, not realising, not that either of them wanted to let go, but still. 

“Michael, Uriel” He greeted with a very fake smile, to cover up his horror.

His eyes darted around the room, looking for any trace of blood, or the creature, his eyes then locked onto Michael’s sword, and the pile of black dust in front of them.

“What the actual fuck just happened?!” Gabriel asked.

Michael and Uriel looked at each other. Michael opened their mouth to speak, then shut it again. Uriel was shaking slightly under Michael’s touch. Uriel didn’t do well when it came to seeing other angels slaughtered, Uriel was an angel of light, and healing, meaning that she wasn’t a solider, and didn’t do well with blood. Michael pulled Uriel closer, sliding one hand around her waist.

Gabriel looked at the two in shock. He had never seen Uriel so shaken up, or Michael so tender.

“I’m not quite sure.” Michael answered finally. As usual, things come at the worst time. Heaven was under Michael’s rule for the time being, and angles have already been..... Just in time to make everything better, the elevator dings. The three angels turn around just in time to see the doors open, and one distressed Beelzebub stumble out.

The elevators worked in mysterious ways, they could only be used if the opposition had let them up (or down) to their level. Seeing as far as Michael could tell, nobody has let the small demon up. Unless someone had, then they had a problem..... Another problem.

“Beelzebub!” Gabriel called,

rushing over to the elevator, where the demon was leaning up against, “what happened?” Michael couldn’t tell if he was generally worried, or if it was ‘strictly business’. Michael took back her hand and took two steps forwards before Uriel grabbed their hand and pulled them into a hug.

In her embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. Michael’s mind was at peace. How could it be that they hadn't seen Uriel's love for what it was before? Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. They felt her body press in, soft and warm. Okay, now angels were definitely NOT allowed to hug, it was bad enough just a accident scrape of a finger, but this, this was a whole new level of rule breaking, and they did it in the middle of heaven. The worst part though, is that they had no shame, or desire to hid it. Either of them. So they were just standing there in the middle of heaven, holding each other as a life support.

“What was that thing Michael? It took out two angles without a scratch taken.” Uriel whispered into her fellow Archangel’s ear. Once again fear found her. It spoke to her in its cackling voice. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache.

“I don’t know my sunflower, I’m sorry...” Michael replied, heartbroken to hear Uriel in such a fearful position. ‘Sunflower’ was what michael had called Uriel every now and again over the past 2000 years, it wasn’t a recent thing, yet somehow every time the words come out of Michael’s mouth, Uriel’s heart beats faster, her cheeks heat up and her stomach flutters. This was different though, only ever so slightly, Michael had never said ‘my’ sunflower, before, usually it was just ‘sunflower’.

Michael steps away from Uriel in realisation of the slip up, hoping that she didn’t notice, but sadly for Michael, she did. Uriel didn’t say anything though. Michael looked over their shoulder and saw Gabriel helping Beelzebub out of the elevator, one hand over zir shoulder. There were three elevators, they all operated the same, but usually only the middle one was used for some unspoken reason. Which is why when the last elevator dinged, all heads shot towards the still closed doors. A very loud, and very disturbing screech came from the other side of the doors. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. Adrenaline surged through Michael’s veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. As my their curled around the silver hilt of the glowing sword, the decision was made. “Get back!” Michael yelled at Gabriel, He quickened his pace till he was next to Michael.

“Go, get Beelzebub, Uriel and yourself somewhere safe. We’ll talk later” and with that Michael had draw their sword again. Michael had many weapons at their disposal, being the commander of heavens armies, you do have some perks, but the main weapons they use were, a sword, and a double sided spear. The sword was 5 feet in length, not including the handle. The sword had a silver hilt, which intertwined with itself cause a sorta loop in the hilt. The blade itself was lighter then a feather but harder then reinforced titanium. It was long and golden, still stained with Lucifer’s blood from the first war. It glows a bright aura of white. There were sigil what warded off evil, and made the weapon holy. 

“But-” Uriel tried to protest, “GO!” Michael shouted. With that the three celestial beings were gone, it was just Michael, and whatever was in that elevator.

“What’s the worst that can happen? Discorporation?” Michael says in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell are those creatures?! Well for once I know :D I finally have a plot...... sorta.... not really...


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creatures are still on the lose in both heaven and hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I’m trying to get one up everyday... :)

Gabriel, Uriel and Beelzebub ended up it Gabriel’s office. Beelzebub looked around, zir were careful, choosing every action very carefully. Beelzebub knew how angles could get when they were angry or pissed off, and zir didn’t want that. 

“What are you doing here?” Uriel questioned pacing the room.

Gabriel’s office was nearly exactly the same as Michael’s, the same couch and coffee table, same desk, neatly stacked work. There were only two differences.  
One, was that he didn’t have a plant on his desk and Two, Gabriel’s office was facing the west side of heaven. Gabriel sunk into his chair at the first chance he got. Sure, Gabriel was just a Messenger, but he could still try to pick up a sword and fight, he could at least try to help Michael out, he didn’t what them to have all that discorporation paperwork when he could have helped. Gabriel let out a, not needed sigh. He straightened his poster back up and starred Beelzebub in the eye.

“She is right, usually demons don’t..... uh.... come to heaven for sanctuary?” Gabriel reminded. 

“I-I know that, but i wouldn’t be hear if I didn’t have to be.” Zir looked down at their feet and swallowed down the lump in their throat. “I need your help.”

Gabriel ams Uriel glanced at each other, then back to the injured demon. 

“Why?” The Angels ask in a Union.

“I think you already know, I can zzzmell the blood.” Beelzebub replied looking back up at the angels. “We have already lost 2/3 of the demonzzz in hell, I ordered them out of hell, they’re zzzcattered acrozz earth. Were in hiding Gabriel, we need your help....” 

“Beelz-” Gabriel started

“What do you mean 2/3 of hell Is gone? Can’t they just get a new corporation and continue on with whatever it is you do?” Uriel cut off Gabriel trying to get to the important questions. 

“You don’t know?” Beelzebub asked shocked, “how long have thozze, those.... thingzzz, Been here?” 

“Today, only a few minutes before you showed up, why?!” Uriel asked

“They don’t dizzzcorporate, they kill...... they zzzuck the celestial ezzence from your corporal form.” Beelzebub explained.

The room went completely silent, not one noise. The fear travelled through the Archangel’s veins but never made it to either ones facial muscles or skin.

“The blood.... the screams....... they-they died..” Uriel’s eyes were like glass, ready to shatter into a million pieces.

“Uriel.... you need to take it eas-” Gabriel tried

“GABRIEL THEY’ER DEAD!! And I couldn’t do anything because I wasn’t there! I should have been there, and now Michael is in danger and cou-” Realisation struck all of the beings at once.

“MICHAEL!” Uriel screamed, am ran for the door. 

“Uriel! No!” Gabriel shouted to her, miracling in front for her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shoved her away from the door. 

“Gabriel, no! Please, you don’t understand!” Uriel begged, “we have to help them!” Beelzebub was still standing silently in the corner, watching the whole thing unfold. Gabriel looked her dead in the eye, usually Uriel was so strong, fearless, as an angel should be. This though, this wasn’t like her at all. It hurt to see her like this. 

There was a gut-wrenching wail from down the hall. Gabriel mistakingly but before he could look back, Uriel was already gone. 

As Uriel scanned the empty halls she suddenly realised she could see no sign of them. She started to move amongst the pillars, her eyes darting more wildly with each passing second. Then she began to call their name, getting even louder. When soon walking became pacing, till pacing became jogging, and soon enough she was running, swerving around corners, dogging the tall white pillars, there was not one angel in sight. There was blood though, buckets load, but no limbs. It was almost like those creatures had eaten the angels, and their essence, then soar out the blood. Even just the thought of that made her stomach turn. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to scream, she wanted to-

A hand forcefully grabbed her upper arm. Uriel span around trying to pull away from the beings grip. 

“Gabriel let go!” She demanded 

“No!” He bit back, “your being reckless! You could get yourself killed!” 

Beelzebub appeared at his side, their expression was grim, she could almost go as far as saying horrified at this point. They could hear Gabriel gasp, same with Beelzebub, he loosened his grip on Uriel and back away very slowly. 

“Uriel” he whispered, “back walk towards me very slowly.” 

Uriel could feel the hairs on her neck stand up. Adrenaline floods her system, It pumps and beats like it’s trying to escape. Her heart feels as if it will explode. Her eyes are wide with fear. Uriel wants to either run fast for the safety of the hills or to summon weaponry, but instead she remain still. Let's face it, there is really only one thing she can do: Pray the creature doesn’t kill her, were she stands. Her adrenaline surges so fast she almost vomits, she can taste saliva thickening in her throat and beads of sweat trickling down her brow. At some point she’ll have to move, and she’ll have to live with what she gets. 

The beast lets out a banshee scream, Uriel made the mistake of leaping forwards. The creature grabbed her arm with its teeth, ripping her backwards. She let out a scream of pain, the teeth shredder her arm. The pain throbs in her guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing her organs, squeezing them as hard as they can. she can only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep trying to calm herself, only to let out sheer cries of pain. There is no blood anywhere. There definitely should be blood. What’s happening? What is the thing doing to the angles?? She could her Gabriel and Beelzebub muffed screams as the try to scare the beast away. 

The thing lets out a growl and drops Uriel, she curled up in a ball, clutching her arm, tears rolled down her face. This thick black dust drops on her. She could her someone calling her name, but everything was ringing, and her vision was going blurry. Her eyes focused when Michael came into her field of vision, sword clutched in one hand, and holding Uriel’s head up with the other. 

“Uriel??” Michael spoke in their every so soft voice, “you’ll be okay honey. Just try and breath for me... yeah?”


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Uriel and Michael met.

A few hours later Uriel awoke from her slumber, pain shot through her arm as she tried to move. She opened her eyes slowly, she looked around, stainless white walls, mocking the emptiness she felt. Uriel was attached to wires, she could hear the soft buzzing, she was in the Medical bay. Uriel turned her head slightly to the lest, only to find a very exhausted Michael. Their head was resting against the bed, her arms crossed in front of her forehead. They looked so peaceful when they slept. She carefully rolled onto her side and looked at them. Their features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased their brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their “age”. They looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of their body, she turned around and miracled a blanket up over Michael’s shoulders. Uriel has had a little bit of a crush on Michael since the first day she had met them. 

______________________

2042 years ago:

Uriel was minding her own business, working on some paperwork, signing off some orders to different levels, you know all, the boring stuff.  
A knock came from the door, she looked up to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. Gabriel has been working along side her since the fall. He has seen her ups and downs. Angels don’t usually have strong relationships with each other, but she definitely considers Gabriel a friend. Despite his over confidence and pride, he was kind, and he did care. 

“Hello Uriel” he greeted, “There’s someone I would like you to meet, you’ve probably.... definitely heard of them, but their my boss, so... it’s sort of a respect thing?” 

Finally an excuse to have a break from paper work!

“Of course!” Uriel replies brightly.

“Great!” He beams back 

Gabriel leads Uriel out of her office. Up through a twirled staircase. 

‘Wait... up?’ Uriel thought. Gabriel said she was meeting his boss, sure, but up another level? This wasn’t just any Angel was it? This was a higher class Archangel....

Once they reached the top of the stairs he took a left, and came up to a wall, with two large doors. The doors were a marbled white, mixed with some lighter greys. This was a meeting room, no doubts. Gabriel turned back to her, big smiles and all.

“We just got down a few more doors, from here, and we will end up at a much larger office. That where you’ll meet my boss, they control most of heaven, you know their name, but you might now have seen their corporal form.” Gabriel said

They continue down past seven doors and came into an opening surrounded by 4 offices. Gabriel walks down to the fourth door and gestures for Uriel to follow, she does. Gabriel knocks on the door. Uriel heard a ‘come in’ from the other side of the door. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She glances up at Gabriel, and he smiled in return. He opens the door to revel a large office, it looked like every other office in heaven, but everything was just bigger. 

“Gabriel! What can I do for you?” A very smooth and very, very elegant voice spoke. Uriel still couldn’t see the Angel whom has just stood up to greet the two angles, because Gabriel was just blocking the view of the chair, with his shoulder.

“There’s someone I would like you to meet!” He replied in his usual voice.

Gabriel looked back at her and realised he was in front of her and stepped back a tad. Wow. That’s all Uriel could think, the Angel she had just layers eyes on was absolutely beautiful!  
Curly auburn hair pinned to their head, stunning blue eyes, reflected the shiny surfaces of everything. Their cheeks speckled where their Angelic essence broke through. A bright smile that looked like it could light up all of heaven.  
They were wearing a flawless grey suit, and matching pants. They wore the common shoes with the white socks covering the tops so no skin was shown. Uriel’s eyes trailed back up to the angels’s neck, around their neck was a frilly white Cravat that also made sure no skin was showing that was to low. 

Uriel glanced back up at the face of the flawless being and saw that they were smiling at her. Their smile was so perfect. There was something about the way they smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of Uriel’s stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. They had the kind of smile that made you feel happy to be alive and just that little bit more loved.

“Hello” The Angel said walking around their desk, “Uriel, I presume?” They said in a voice that could hypnotise anything in their path. It was stunning.

“yes that’s me” Uriel smiled back at the angel. 

“I’m Michael” they greeted

Uriel!s mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape. Her brain stutters for a moment and her eyes take in more light than she expected, every part of her goes on pause while her thoughts catch up. After a wash of cold she realised she was starring.

“Wait, your Michael?” She asked.

“The one and only” Michael took a dramatic bow, and their smile grew, they got that a lot actually, even by humans. It was quite entertaining to watch the reactions of Angels when they realised who they were actually talking to. They smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle, it was hard to pick up the small smirk that played across Michael’s golden lips.

Michael laughs, a chuckle that lifts the spirit of the room. Their face has a softness even when it comes to rest, they knows who they are and they are comfortable with themself. perhaps the only person that Uriel’s seen were she can say truthfully that they were not a smartass, not a sinner. They were the definition of a true Angel.......

And she loved that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change it later idk, tell me what you think!


	6. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, I’ve been really busy. Just know I’m not giving up on this book until it’s done!

Michael stirred awake. Uriel was just drifting back to sleep when she heard the soft groan of someone who had just woken up. Uriel looked back at Michael, their eyes locking, Michael smiled at her. They lifted their head up from the bed, and leaned back into the uncomfortable looking chair. 

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked softly.

“I could ask you the same thing, you looked exhausted.” Uriel responded.

Silence followed the two wherever they went it seemed. Uriel’s eyes scanned Michael’s body for any blood, or injuries. It was then she noticed that Michael wasn’t wearing their usual grey suit. They had a white robe covered with layers of gold, and silver armour. Around their waist was a leather halter that strapped Michael’s sword to their side. The armour however, wasn’t smooth and shiny like it should have been. It was covered in dust and scratches, some scratches even cut through the metal, but here was no blood anywhere.

“I’m fine, it’s you who got your arm....... shredded” Michael said deflecting any further debates about their own wellbeing.

Uriel grumble. 

“It hurts a little, bit I’m fine” Uriel said calmly, trying to hide the lie 

Michael sighs, they know full well that Uriel would never admit it.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll be off then, if you don’t need anything else.” Michael says starting to move from the seat. They were stopped by a hand grabbing their wrist. 

“Wait, Please stay, at least untill I fall asleep.” Uriel begged

Michael looked back at the hurting angel. Uriel was in terrible shape. Scratches all a long her face, not to mention her arm, which was covered by bandages. It hurt their heart to see her like this.

“Of course I’ll stay.... All you had to do is ask.” Michael smiled knowingly down at her. Michael sat back down in the chair, and rested her arms on the bed. 

Uriel moved closer to the edge of the bed and curled into one of Michael’s arms. With the other arm Michael scratched light circles into Uriel’s hair, earning a soft moan. 

“Please tell me the truth, how much pain are you really in?” Michael asked, their voice almost a whisper.

Uriel hesitated, she had never like showing weakness, but she really wanted to tell Michael. She felt safe around them. It confused her how much flaw she could show around Michael and not care.

Michael was never like this. They were normally all tough, a hard worker. Stern, serious.

“It hurts....... quite a lot actually” Uriel said after awhile.

Michael just nodded, they closed their eyes and a soft glow surrounded the entities. A few moments went by and the pain Uriel had felt was gone. 

When I came to healing you couldn’t just miracle some things away, they had to actually be treated properly. Wether it was by time, or healing properties. 

Uriel looked up at the other angel in awe, how badly she wanted to kiss them. Michael’s electric blue eyes scanning her body for any other injuries. Michael’s features flowed less then they usually did, they were paler, looking more sickly. 

“Uriel, I haven’t got long” Michael said suddenly. 

“What......? -what do mean?” Uriel’s asked confuse 

“I’m going on trial“ Michael replied softly 

“Trial...? For what??”

“The deaths, the monsters, breaking rules” Michael said. “I need you to know that I didn’t cause those deaths, and I promise you, I don’t know what those things are.” Michael said tapping their fingers nervously on the bed.

“What?! Who the fuck is trialing you?!” Uriel demanded to know. She was furious.

“Sandalphon” Michael answered bitterly. Saying his name felt like Hell fire had been burned into their tongue. 

Footsteps approached the room, they were loud and empty. The door swung open to revel two nervous looking angels. If Michael was a coward they could have easily discorporated the two minor angels and run away. One of the angels cleared their throats.

“Uh..- Archangel Michael. We’ve been sent to..... collect you for the trial” one spoke up

Michael looked at Uriel, eyes filled with fear. The trial was going to be rigged of course, this was all just a power grab for Sandalphon.

“Of course” Michael said rising to their feet.


	7. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven’t been active, but as I’ve said before, I ain’t giving up till this is done A  
> So this chapter is the shortest chapter there is going to be for a long time.

In all honesty, Michael sort of wanted to know what dirt Sandalphon had gathered/ or had tried to gather.

The two angels stopped short of two large wooden doors, if this was a fairytale, these doors would have been described as ‘a pair of dungeon doors’. They could sense the panic in the lesser angels actions, as the pair stumbles to open the doors. Once they finally opened Michael stepped through.

The room itself would, by far, be the darkest room in all of heaven. It was almost like a stadium. Rows of wooden seats all facing a ring in the middle of the room, this is where Michael was standing. Straight in front of them was a figure emerging from the furthest row of seats. There was no crowd whatsoever. Just Michael, their accuser and the guards.

“Sandalphon” Michael greeted. “You don’t exactly have the authority to pull a stunt like this.” They acknowledged. He had no idea what he was really doing. 

“Except I do.” Sandalphon the light shown dully against his face. “You see, any Archangel can be an accuser, even if it’s against their fellow workers.” He answered.

“Mmhm, and why isn’t anyone else here? Surely if you're being serious right now, there would be a crowd, at least five witnesses and, oh.. I don’t know, maybe compare notes with some other angels? A jury, of sorts...?” Michael answered. They were beyond outraged by this point. However, they had to keep themself at bay.

“Chain ‘em” he ordered. The guards looked and each other hesitantly, but eventually, the duo slowed approached Michael. They just stood there and took it. Michael let the angels bound them with chains and force them to the ground. “What makes you think I did the things you have accused me of?” Their voice dropping low, but booming loud. Usually, they wouldn’t do this, but if there was anyone else near, they had to try. The guards scurried back to their previous position.

“Oh, Michael” Sandalphon laughed. “Nobody is coming to help you now.” He moves closer and bends over “I have all of heaven wrapped around my finger now. Someone saw you and Uriel together, that backs up the whole touching rule. If people believe you broke that rule, they might as well believe that you let loose those creatures. They’ll believe anything when they are desperate for an answer, and you know that.” 

Gabriel busted through the door open and the anger on his face... words couldn’t even describe it. He would surely be able to discorporate an Angel by just looking at ‘em. Michael wondered where Beelzebub had ended up. However, that wasn’t their main thought at that moment. 

“Sandalphon! What in the name of heaven do you think you are doing?” Gabriel growled. The guards scattered and ran out of the door. 

Michael couldn’t help but let a smile spread across their lips. “You know, I was just thinking that,” Michael said. Gabriel glanced down at them, then back up at Sandalphon. Uriel quietly slipped into the room and walked over the other Archangels and stood behind Michael. 

Uriel started pulling on the chains, trying to loosen them. However, they weren’t budging one bit. “Now, Uriel, you didn’t seriously think that I would make the chains that easy to slip out of?” Sandalphon smirked. 

This kind of behaviour is so out of the blue for him. Usually, Sandalphon was the definition of a teacher's pet, except not to a teacher... just to Gabriel. He had never once disagreed with Gabriel in his entire existence. 

“Just let them go Sandalphon, I don’t understand what your aim is. It’s three against one. What are you going to do?” Gabriel fumed.

All Sandalphon did in response was smile. “Well, you see... that’s where you are wrong, it will soon be all of heaven against ‘three’. So really, the question that you should be asking is... ‘what are you, going to do’ Gabriel?” 

Fear swirled around in Michael’s chest. Perhaps this is for the best, after all, heaven does have strict rules that every angel must compel to. “I understand what I have done Sandalphon, and I will take my punishment; but do you think now is the best time?” This wasn’t right, Michael didn’t want to fall. Over the course of their entire existence, they had never once questioned, nor disobeyed any orders. So why was this happening? And now of all times. While God was down on earth, as a mortal. 

“Better now then never, as the humans say” Sandalphon answered with a shrug. “Besides, what’s done is done.” 

What was the suppose to mean? Nothing had happened. Michael could still feel Uriel tugging on the chains, and Gabriel was arguing with Sandalphon. They could feel the distress radiating off of Gabriel and Uriel. 

“What do you mean what’s done is don-”

Uriel pounced back just in time. Fire engulfed Michael, and rhe floor dropped from underneath of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming to my TED talk. Please feel free to comment!


End file.
